As is known, brassieres comprise two cups which are joined together, two side bands which extend out from the cups and are adapted to be fastened to one another, and two shoulder straps, each of which is attached at one end to one of the cups and at the other to the corresponding side band. Certain types of brassieres are strapless.
These brassieres are usually made from pieces of fabric which are stitched together in some suitable way to produce the abovementioned structure.
The stiffened brassiere has stiffening elements which are generally positioned along the bottom part of the cup so as to provide a high degree of support for the bust. These stiffening elements usually consist of two curved wires housed in tubular fabric casings which are sewn onto the inside of the brassiere.
In DE-U-29810765 such stitched stiffened brassiere is made using at least two superimposed layers of fabric between which the stiffening wires are inserted.
Unfortunately, stiffened brassieres are not very comfortable to wear.
This is because, in addition to the discomfort caused by the seams joining together the pieces of fabric which are also present in brassieres without underwiring or “soft” brassieres—there is the added discomfort of the underwires and their casings.
The seams joining together the pieces of fabric can be uncomfortable because they form irregularities on the brassiere's surface which can cause irritation when they come into contact with the skin, especially when you consider the relative movements that take place between the brassiere and the skin.
The underwires are even more uncomfortable precisely because they are rigid elements which press against the skin through the casings. Moreover, the fact that the casings with the underwires protrude wholly towards the inside of the brassiere just exacerbates the situation. The casing seams, like the other seams, constitute a further source of discomfort.
It should also be said that, over time, the seams are subject to wear and can therefore come undone, with the risk of the whole brassiere falling apart.